favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure!
Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure! (Dokkin♢魔法つかいプリキュア！''Dokkin♢Mahō Tsukai Purikyua!?) is the opening theme for ''Maho Girls Pretty Cure!, sung by Rie Kitagawa. The song debuted in episode 1 on February 7th, 2016. Its last appearance was in episode 21 on June 26th, 2016. Info *Singer:Rie Kitagawa *Writer:Mori Yukinojo *Composer:Aiko Okumura *Arranger:Makoto Miyazaki *Time:1:30 (TV Size), 3.08 (Full) *First Appearance:Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure!/CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ Single Lyric Japanese キュアップ・ラパパ”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大根乱！ ズキズキ♢ときめき ウキウキ♢好き好き 劇的大興奮！ 目立つの！ソレが椰なの！ 空飛ぶとか　マジ危ないし でもキミだけ　かけちゃおうか 魔法つかいプリキュア！ 世界はDokkin-Dokkin 秘密が茂る宝島 二人で探検＆冒険 見つけた夢が宝石なのかも ダイヤの光　ルビーで跳ね サファイアの海　揺らして トパーズへと　夢灯せば 奇跡だって　起きるの ヤバイよ！趣味バラバラ ノリちぐはぐ　性格真逆 その違いが　”素敵”だって 今なら言える ホントは…超楽しい！ 犬喋らば　ワンだフルでしょ だからキミも仲間ね♢もう 魔法つかいプリキュア！ ”キュアップ・ラパパ”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大根乱！ あれコレ♢どれソレ 晴々♢惚れぼれ 誰？誰？大変身！ Romaji "Kyuappu・RaPaPa" to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Zukizuki♢tokimeki Ukiuki♢sukizuki Gekiteki daikōfun! Medatsu no! Sore ga yana no! Sora tobu toka maji abunaishi Demo kimi dake kakechaouka Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Sekai wa Dokkin-Dokkin Himitsu ga shigeru wandārando Futari de tanken & bōken Mitsuketa yume ga juerī nano kamo Daiya no hikari rubī de hane Safaia no umi yurashite Topāzu e to yume tomoseba Kiseki datte okiru no Yabai yo! Shumi barabara Nori chiguhagu seikaku magyaku Sono chigai ga "suteki” datte Ima nara ieru Honto wa....chō tanoshī! Inu shaberaba wandafuru desho Dakara kimi mo nakama ne♢mō Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! "Kyuappu・RaPaPa” to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Are kore♢dore sore Harebare♢hore bore Dare? Dare? Daihenshin! English Cure Up・RaPaPa" are The magic words That turn it all upside down! Thumping thumping♢pitter patter Happy happy♢love love Extreme excitement! Should I stand out! No I don't think so! Flying in the sky sound very dangerous But maybe with you I just might be the Magical User Pretty Cure! The world goes Dokkin-Dokkin As it is a secret wonderland The two of us go hunting treasure And find new dreams sparkling like jewels A shining dia and a splash of ruby Is swaying in the sapphire sea Shine a dream through a topaz You can make a miracle Oh geez! We are nothing alike So out of sync and total opposites And it's "lovely" that we are I really do think so To be truthful...this is really fun! I'm sure a dog would say this is wonderful And now you are my partner♢too Magical User Pretty Cure! "Cure Up・RaPaPa" are The magic words That turn it all upside down! This and that♢here and there Sparkle sparkle♢lovely lovely Who? Who? Transforming! Full Version Japanese “キュアップ・ラパパ”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大根乱！ ズキズキ♢ときめき ウキウキ♢好き好き 劇的大興奮！ 目立つの！ソレが椰なの！ 空飛ぶとか　マジ危ないし でもキミだけ　かけちゃおうか 魔法つかいプリキュア！ 世界はDokkin-Dokkin 秘密が茂る宝島 二人で探検＆冒険 見つけた夢が宝石なのかも ダイヤの光　ルビーで跳ね サファイアの海　揺らして トパーズへと　夢灯せば 奇跡だって　起きるの ヤバイよ！趣味バラバラ ノリちぐはぐ　性格真逆 その違いが　”素敵”だって 今なら言える ホントは…超楽しい！ 犬喋らば　ワンだフルでしょ だからキミも仲間ね♢もう 魔法つかいプリキュア！ キュアップ・ラパパ!”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大混乱! ピンチもDancin’-Dancin’ 笑って切り抜けちゃえ メゲたら×(バッテン)減点 輝き　競いあうのが使命ね 偶然じゃない　出逢ったのは 伝説に　導かれて だからキミと　凄い魔法 復活させちゃうかも 生まれた…国が違う ギャグのツボや　文化が違う でも二人が　手を繋げば 無敵ってワケ 目立つの!ソレが嫌(ヤ)なの! 空飛ぶとか　マジ危ないし でもキミだけ　かけちゃおうか 魔法つかいプリキュア! 人はね…みんな違う 愛し方や　痛みも違う その違いが”素敵”だって 今なら言える ホントは…超楽しい! 犬喋れば　ワンだフルでしょ だからキミも　仲間ね◇もう 魔法つかいプリキュア! “キュアップ・ラパパ!”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大混乱! あれコレ◇どれソレ 晴々◇惚れぼれ 誰?誰?大変身!﻿ Romaji Kyuappu・RaPaPa" to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Zukizuki♢tokimeki Ukiuki♢sukizuki Gekiteki daikōfun! Medatsu no! Sore ga yana no! Sora tobu toka maji abunaishi Demo kimi dake kakechaouka Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Sekai wa Dokkin-Dokkin Himitsu ga shigeru wandārando Futari de tanken & bōken Mitsuketa yume ga juerī nano kamo Daiya no hikari rubī de hane Safaia no umi yurashite Topāzu e to yume tomoseba Kiseki datte okiru no Yabai yo! Shumi barabara Nori chiguhagu seikaku magyaku Sono chigai ga "suteki” datte Ima nara ieru Honto wa....chō tanoshī! Inu shaberaba wandafuru desho Dakara kimi mo nakama ne♢mō Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! "Kyuappu・RaPaPa” to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Pinchi mo Dancin’-Dancin’ Waratte kirinukechae Megetara × (batten) genten Kagayaki kisoi au no ga shimei ne Gūzen janai deatta no wa Densetsu ni michibikarete Dakara kimi to sugoi mahō Fukkatsu sasechau kamo Umareta...kuni ga chigau Gyagu no tsubo ya bunka ga chigau Demo futari ga te wo tsunageba Muteki tte wake Medatsu no! Sore ga yana no! Sora tobu toka maji abunaishi Demo kimi dake kakechaouka Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Hito wa ne...min'na chigau Aishi kata ya itami mo chigau Sono chigai ga “suteki” datte Ima nara ieru Honto wa...chō tanoshī! Inu shabereba wandafuru desho Dakara kimi mo nakama ne◇mō Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! "Kyuappu・RaPaPa” to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Are kore♢dore sore Harebare♢hore bore Dare? Dare? Daihenshin! English Cure Up・RaPaPa" are The magical words That turn it all upside down! Thumping thumping♢pitter patter Happy happy♢love love Extreme excitement! Should I stand out! No I don't think so! Flying in the sky sound very dangerous But maybe with you I just might be the Magical User Pretty Cure! The world goes Dokkin-Dokkin As it is a secret wonderland The two of us go hunting treasure And find new dreams sparkling like jewels A shining dia and a splash of ruby Is swaying in the sapphire sea Shine a dream through a topaz You can make a miracle Oh geez! We are nothing alike So out of sync and total opposites And it's "lovely" that we are I really do think so To be truthful...this is really fun! I'm sure a dog would say this is wonderful And now you are my partner♢too Magical User Pretty Cure! "Cure Up・RaPaPa" are The magical words That turn it all upside down! A pinch is also Dancin’-Dancin’ As I am walking away laughing Even though you are lost and down A mission is always there to complete our shine It was not a coincidence that we met As it led to that legend So your awesome magical powers Might just get revived I was born...in a different country With pot of gags from a different culture Even with our two hands connected We will be invincible Should I stand out! No I don't think so! Flying in the sky sounds very dangerous But maybe with you I just might be the Magical User Pretty Cure! Every person...is different Love and pain are all different styles too The difference is that "lovely" is What should be said now To be truthful...this is really fun! I'm sure a dog would say this is wonderful And now you are my partner♢too Magical User Pretty Cure! "Cure Up・RaPaPa" are The magical words That turn it all upside down! This and that♢here and there Sparkle sparkle♢lovely lovely Who? Who? Transforming! Characters Appearance *Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle *Riko/Cure Magical *Ha *Mofurun *Principal *Magic Crystal *Yokubal Trivia *This is the first opening since Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to not have any special speeches or messages before the song begins. *This is the third opening to show no villains, besides the season's monsters, after DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure from Futari wa Pretty Cure and Pretty Cure 5, Smile GoGo! from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *It is played again at the end of the last episode of the series. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Opening Category:Music Category:Song Category:Opening Category:Track Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Song